


Streaks

by Siarh



Category: Gossip (2000)
Genre: Gen, Observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Jones watching Travis work on his art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaks

Jones looked over the rim of her glasses at her roommate working at the coffee table. Travis bit his bottom lip and studied the pastels in the box in his lap. He absently stroked his hand, forefinger and thumb extended, across his upper lip, leaving a streak of lavender in its wake. It went well with the black he had scratched over his right eye, and the blue that highlighted his cheekbone.


End file.
